The Diary of a Young Boy
by kurtcobain4eva
Summary: Sirius had children...2 of them, this is his son's diary
1. Birthday

18 December 1985  
  
Hey, It's my birthday today!!! I'm 11! I got loads and loads and loads of presents...but my favourite was this diary, because it's from my dad. You see my dad's in Azkaban, he's the infamous Sirius Black, yes the one and only. He was convicted for 'murdering' 13 people and 'betraying' two of his best friends and their son. However my surrogate dad (Dan) and I know better because he told us he didn't do it and we believe him...simple as that. Yeah...anyway...I've had a great birthday so far, I got a new wand for when I start school in January, a new surfboard and 5 galleons from Dan; I got a box of chocolate frogs from my best mate, Russell; and from the twins, Zade and Zane, I got a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. So overall a pretty decent birthday, except it's a full moon tonight...yeah I didn't tell you that did I? In fact I didn't even tell you my name. OK then...my name is Kaiyle (pronounced Kay-al); I am a werewolf; I live in Hawaii with my surrogate dad, Dan, who is also a werewolf; I have a little sister who would now be 10, her name was Nirvana Black, but it's now Nymphadora Tonks. Nirvana isn't a werewolf, which is why dad took her to live with his favourite cousin, Andromeda, and her husband, Ted, before he went to get his revenge on Pettigrew. He knew Dan wouldn't be able to look after her on full moon nights so he had to give her to 'Meda. Anyway...I've got to go...I'm going surfing with Russ, Zade and Zane, then we're having a barbecue on the beach for my birthday, I'll write again soon, see ya!  
  
Kaiyle.  
  
A/N Read, review...whatever...anyone want to be my beta? 


	2. Mates

19 December 1985  
  
Hey, WOW!!! My party yesterday totally rocked!!! There were some awesome waves, I just wrote to dad in Azkaban and told him all about it. Guess what happened...Zane kissed me!!! Granted it was only a peck on the cheek but it's a start isn't it? I've known Zane since I moved to Hawaii, right after dad got put in Azkaban, and recently I've started having feelings for her. She's the most gorgeous girl on Oahu and she's a wizard so she's starting at the Hawaiian Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry with me in January, I can't wait!!! There are three wizard families on Oahu, they are the Wade's, the Warren's and the Frances'. Dan and I make up the Frances family, you see once dad was convicted I had to change my name for protection, I mean no one would talk to me if they knew I was the son of a murderer would they? So I changed my last name to Dan's last name and now everyone knows me as Kaiyle Frances. My best friend, Russ, is the only son of the Wade family, he has three sisters, Sara, Stefanie and Aimee, Sara is 13, Stef is 15 and Aimee is only 6. Russ and I go everywhere together and do everything together, at the moment we are teaching Aimee to surf...it's hilarious! Sara hangs around with us when she's not at school, she can make a joke out of anything and always makes us laugh, Stef is cool as well, but she doesn't hang out with us, she hangs out with her boyfriend, Zip Warren. Zip is 16 and is Zade and Zane elder brother, he's extremely annoying because all he has to do is flex his muscles and all the girls come running, I certainly hope Zade doesn't turn out like that. Zade is the best mate a guy could have, sometimes he is a bit of a bookworm but he always rises to the challenge whenever we plan a prank and often comes up with some decent ideas himself. Zane is his sister, younger by one hour, and she is beautiful, she has dark flowing hair, large brown eyes, amazingly well tanned skin and a great sense of humour, she rocks!  
  
Kaiyle.  
  
A/N read...review...just remembered I need a disclaimer, forgot one on my last chapter...I don't own Azkaban, Sirius Black or the Hawaiian island of Oahu. Anyone want to beta for me? 


	3. Werewolf

24 December 1985  
  
Hey, It's Christmas Eve!!! I've just been shopping to buy everyone presents! Having my birthday so near Christmas means I always have loads of money to buy everyone presents. So with the 5 galleons Dan gave me for my birthday I've bought: a book about a new potion that could make werewolf transformations less painful for Dan; some dungbombs for Russ; nail varnish that changes colour every five minutes for Zane; and some wet-start fireworks for Zade. I just read my first two diary entries and it sounds like I'm not bothered about being a werewolf, the truth is though, I'm not, I've been a werewolf ever since I was two so I've just got used to it, it must be hard for Dan because he lived the first 19 years of his life as a normal wizard, then he was turned into a werewolf. It was actually Dan who bit me, I feel really sorry for him because he has to live with himself, having passed the curse onto someone else. He bit me right after dad had run away from home with Nirvana and I. For years dad had been suffering abuse at home from my other father/grandfather. Yes, that's right I am the product of a male pregnancy and my father is also my grandfather. You see my grandfather was an evil, evil man and he used to beat up and rape my dad because my dad didn't believe in what he was supposed to (you know, all that pureblood are the best stuff). Eventually, after having two children with his own father, dad ran away, however he didn't check the lunar chart before he left and we were attacked by a werewolf (Dan) as we were walking through a forest. I was bitten as dad changed into a dog (he's an animagus) so he could protect us from the werewolf, he managed to stop Dan from killing me and in the morning Dan healed me up because dad was only 15 and so not allowed to do magic out of school. Dan had no money, no job and no where to go because he had only become a werewolf the previous full moon and his father had kicked him out, so my dad bought an apartment and persuaded Dan to live with us, instead of rent he would look after Nirvana and I while dad was at Hogwarts. Anyway, that's the story of how I became a werewolf and how we met Dan. Christmas Day tomorrow, I can't wait!!!  
  
Kaiyle  
  
A/N read...review...disclaimer...I don't own anything you recognise. Anyone want to beta for me? 


	4. Adhara

26 December 1985  
  
Hey, Christmas was amazing!!! I got loads of presents, including a messenger bird from dad. I'm going to name her Adhara because that's is another star in the constellation that Sirius is in. As dad can't exactly go shopping in Azkaban Dan bought the bird for me with dad's money. I received 5 galleons from Dan and dad's old invisibility cloak that he had left in Dan's care...how cool is that? Russ is sooooo jealous! Russ got me a book of ideas of how to prank people that we are going to use when we get to our new school. Zane and Zade bought me a surfboard servicing kit, it totally rocks and I spent all evening polishing up my board and getting it into prime condition. Zane loved the nail varnish I got her, she was wearing it today, it's a shame I can't see the different colours, but that's one of the problems of being a werewolf, we're colourblind. I'm starting school on 1 January, it's the start of a new year and the start of a new life.  
  
Kaiyle.  
  
A/N ok...I know...this story's lame...hopefully it will get better...if you read then for chrissakes review you sadistic people...hmmm...not quite the way to get reviewers by insulting you guys is it?...I'm awful sorry...forgive me?...(disclaimer)...I own nothing...cept my amazing power to control people's mind ::cough:: ::cough:: and that brilliant little cough which never fails to annoy my friends. 


End file.
